Transformation Station
Brainy |Tribe = Science Environment |Abilities = Start of turn: Transform the Zombie here into a random Zombie that costs 1 more. |Rarity = Galactic - Super-Rare |Flavor Text =According to the Transformation Station brochure, every Zombie who visits is guaranteed to shuffle away feeling like a brand new Zombie.}} Transformation Station is a galactic super-rare zombie environment card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability transforms the Zombie in its lane into a random Zombie that costs 1 more at the start of every turn. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Environment *'Trait:' None *'Ability:' Start of turn: Transform the Zombie here into a random Zombie that costs 1 more. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description According to the Transformation Station brochure, every Zombie who visits is guaranteed to shuffle away feeling like a brand new Zombie. Strategies With This environment can make a single zombie powerful over time if you manage to keep that zombie alive. It is best to play a high brain zombie as early as possible to start transforming into another zombie that is 1 brain higher than their cost, thus getting powerful zombies within fewer turns than playing a 1 brain cost and require for a couple of turns for stronger zombies. If you want to rely on this environment more than other cards, you can use Flag Zombie or Gargologist to play high brain zombies very easily and make them transform into powerful zombies quickly. However, this environment is luck-based as although it can give you powerful zombies such as Zombot Sharktronic Sub or useful ones such as Quasar Wizard, it might also give you weak ones such as Conehead or ones that do not synergies with your deck such as Flamenco Zombie in a non-dancing deck or Mad Chemist in a non-trick deck. Regardless, the zombie made will be more threatening than its previous form, forcing your opponent to think more defensively. The benefit for this environment is that the zombie will always be transforming whenever it manages to stay alive within 1 turn. This means that unless it is fragile such as Exploding Imp or Abracadaver, you do not have to worry about its health, nor have to use health-boosting cards such as Camel Crossing and Loudmouth. If you have Unlife of the Party on the field, he will boost himself every turn, since the zombie that is made from Transformation Station counts as playing a zombie. However, only Professor Brainstorm can do that normally. Against This environment can allow the Zombie Hero to obtain powerful zombies early on in the match. You need to find a way to prevent the zombie from being transformed before the end of the turn. Either Bounce it with Spring Bean or Jumping Bean or destroy it with insta-kill tricks such as Lawnmower and Squash. Alternatively, you can play Brainana to make the zombie hero be unable to play it for that turn or get rid of it with your own environment. However, if you wish to do that, you can only get rid of it the following turn, since zombie environments are played in the "Zombie Trick" phase. Gallery TransformationStationStats.png|Statistics TransformationStationCard.png|Card Trivia *Any Zombie played here that has had its cost increased or decreased while in your hand will transform into another Zombie that costs 1 more than it did while in your hand, instead of its actual cost. **If a Trickster is played here, it will transform into a Zombie that costs 1 more than it did while in your hand, instead over a Zombie that costs 11 or more. If said Trickster had not had its cost decreased and is still 10 , it will become another Trickster. *Its description references its ability. Category:Zombie cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Super-rare cards Category:Environment cards Category:Brainy cards Category:Zombie environments Category:Science cards Category:Science environments